creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Stun Bomb
Basic Information Stun Bombs are throwable Explosives that can be crafted and obtained as a loot, treasure and Christmas-related seasonal content. They can be thrown from the quickbar and placed into display containers, but not directly into game worlds. Like the name already indicates, Stun Bombs can stun multiple enemies (as long as these are close enough together) for a short period of time (ca. 6 seconds), rendering them unable to fight or run away. This applies to Creatures of all kinds as well as to player characters (but only if PvP is enabled on game worlds or player claims, which is it by default). These Explosives also deal a little damage though, such they are able to kill weak/ened enemies. How to obtain Stun Bombs can occasionally be found in randomly spawning Stone Treasure Chests, Obsidian Treasure Chests, Iron Treasure Chests and Diamond Treasure Chests. These can spawn on underground blocks during day and night, but only in completely dark areas. You can also obtain 8-16 Stun Bombs from Keepas of any kind, mainly from Silver Keepas and Golden Keepas, either when killing them or harvesting from them when they are your Pets. Very rarely, you might be able to obtain Stun Bombs from Hot Feet as well. Additionally, Trog Trap Events can randomly provide you with 1-2 already crafted Stun Bombs in their Reward Holiday Gift Boxes if you manage to successfully complete these timed events. Trog Trap Events can be initiated by placing Trog Traps on the ground. Also, Holiday Loot Bags that can be dropped by Creatures during Trog Trap Events (mainly by Troggington's Minions), may also contain 1-2 already crafted Stun Bombs. Small Trog Traps could be obtained during Christmas event-times from free login chests and specific Creatures like Reaudolphs and Reinbeaus; but Trog Traps of all 3 types can also be bought throughout the year via building blocks for player-made Blueprints. During the annual Christmas event that lasts for ca. one month, Stun Bombs can be bought from Elfis. 25 Rescued Toys are the price for 20 Stun Bombs each - to be found in the "Items" TAB of the Elfis that are NPC traders that spawn on blocks of Ice and Snow for ca. one month from December to January. Rescued Toys are Trade Items that can be used to buy seasonal Christmas-themed items and rare Christmas Recipes from Elfis. Rescued Toys can be obtained during the seasonal Christmas Holiday event from randomly spawning Holiday Gifts and randomly spawning Reinbeaus in amounts of ca. 10-14 Toys. Reinbeaus do not drop any Rescued Toys outside the Christmas season though. The very rare fast Reaudolphs additionally appear during Christmas events in cold biomes and will then sometimes drop 100-200 Rescued Toys at a time (but at other times no Toys at all) when being killed. During the Christmas event 2018-2019, Reaudolphs could not be tamed. Reaudolphs and the colorful Holiday gift boxes will most likely spawn again during the next seasonal Christmas event for ca. one month, like they did during Elfi's Wonderland from December 19th 2018 to January 25th 2019. Lots of Rescued Toys can be found in Reward Holiday Gift Boxes after successfully completing Trog Trap Events that can be initiated by placing Trog Traps throughout the whole year. During Elfi's Wonderland 2018 that lasted from December 19th 2018 to January 25th 2019, the Store-exclusive Recipe Pack "Elfi's Wonderland Bundle 2018 contained 10 Stun Bombs on top of many Christmas-themed Recipe Pages and other useful items. The Recipe Pack "Elfi's Toy Drive Bundle 2017 also contained 10 Stun Bombs. Explosives cannot be bought as part of building kits for Blueprints since they cannot be placed directly into the game world. All items that are placed inside display containers are captured as mere "ghost images" that will appear on Blueprints, but are not actual items that could be taken from the display containers. How to unlock the crafting recipe Stun Bombs can also be crafted in your crafting-menu (to be opened by typing "q" as the default key), but only after unlocking the crafting-recipe by * crafting or obtaining Explosive Bombs (can be found in Iron Treasure Chests that spawn on blocks of the Lava layer in darkness, and Diamond Treasure Chests that spawn on corrupted blocks in darkness), * obtaining Leather as a loot or pet-harvest from Creatures like Pigsies, Night Hoglets or Night Pigsies * and obtaining Chizzard Gizzard from Chizzards or Night Chizzards either as a loot or Pet-harvest (not from Blizzard Chizzards nor from Corrupted Chizzards though) Gunpowder can be made from Coal in a Processor. Gunpowder can also be obtained - either as a loot or Pet-harvest - from Hot Feet that can spawn on blocks of the Lava layer underground, like Hardened Lava or Igneous Rock in dim light. Alternatively, Gunpowder can occasionally be found in Wood Treasure Chests that spawn at night on the surface and also in every other kind of Treasure Chests spawning underground in complete darkness. Last but not least, Gunpowder can be obtained as a loot or Pet-harvest from Keepas of any kind. How to craft To craft 8 Stun Bombs at a time, you'll need: * 1 (piece of) Leather, obtained as a loot or pet-harvest from many creatures, mainly from Pigsies or Night Pigsies * 1x Gunpowder, made from Coal in a Processor, looted or Pet-harvested from Hot Feet and Keepas of any kind or found in Treasure Chests * 2x Chizzard Gizzard obtained from Chizzards or Night Chizzards either as a loot or Pet harvest. Blizzard Chizzards and Corrupted Chizzards do not provide this animal material though How to use Stun Bombs can be be thrown by placing (a stack of) them into your quickbar, selecting their according quickslot and then clicking your right mouse button or pressing the number (or assigned customized key) of the quickslot twice. Only one Stun Bomb from a stack will be thrown at the point where you point your cursor at, but it will fly in a curve like most Explosives in Creativerse and can't be thrown very far either. You can throw the next Stun Bomb only after waiting for a short a cooldown-period that lasts about ca. 1 second and is indicated by a hazy scale overlaying theStun Bomb icon (in your quickbar). Stun Bombs can be thrown while flying a glider by typing the quickslot number twice. They can also be thrown while fighting and then using right-click if the quickslot with Stun Bombs in them is selected. These Explosives are helpful when it comes to fighting or taming Things, Rockzillas or Keepas of any sort. Put a stack of them into any quickslot, select this quickslot before starting to tame and then use right-click every 5-6 seconds while continually holding down the left mouse button to keep on taming. You can also type the number of the quickslot while taming and a second time to throw one of the bombs. However please note that Creatures are also hurt by Stun Bombs and such can die if you throw too many of these explosives. Stun Bombs will also push Creatures away a little, so it can be tricky to keep aiming at them continually. 10 Stun Bombs can kill a Pigsy, ca. 20 Stun Bombs can kill a blue Keepa, and 4-6 Stun Bombs can already kill a Pebble. This will usually only happen if the taming progress is interrupted several times and has to be restarted often. So don't be stingy, better use the next Stun Bomb earlier than too late. If a Creature just starts to perpare its special attack, throwing a Stun Bomb is already too late. The special attack will still be completed, even if the Creature already starts to appear stunned... Stun Bombs can be put on display by placing them into the slots of any display container, such as Wood Planters, lFower Pots, Stone Wall Shelves, Placemats, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Mantles, Holiday Decorative Trees, Cabernatious Cabinets and the like. Category:Crafted Category:Explosives